In The Name of Merlin
by Hope Potter
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts early and some strange things begin to happen. He is asked to take Animagus training, and during that time begins to suspect someone he had known for years, isn’t who the person is claiming to be.
1. Ward Trouble

Title: In The Name of Merlin

Author: Hope Potter

E-mail: ashley_rpger@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I like many others wish I owned the Harry Potter series, but alas, I don't.

Thanks: Thanks to Phoenix Tears Type Six for the idea for this fic.

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts early and some strange things begin to happen. He is asked to take Animagus training and during that time begins to suspect someone he had known for years, isn't who the person claims to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Harry pointed his wand in front of him as he watched the short hooded figure approach carrying in his arms what looked like baby, but upon further inspection proved to be just a bundle of robes. He slightly lowered his wand, as the figure grew nearer but never let his guard down. When the figure stopped, for a few short moments they watched each other. Harry dropped his wand when pain flooded his scar with agony that was oh so familiar. Feeling his knee's buckled he fell to the grassy ground and could see nothing as his vision was quickly clouded over. Though his sight was impaired his hearing had no faults. A voice from far away above his head, cold and harsh, was distinctly heard. "Kill the spare." The sound of a wand being snapped out was barely heard over the squeaky voice, "Avada Kedavra!" The sound of a body hitting the ground...

Harry Potter sat up, perspiration beaded on his forehead and breathing heavy he slowly began to realize it was nothing more than a dream, a dream he had ever since leaving Hogwarts. The same one repeated every night, not allowing him a decent night sleep. 

The raven-haired boy looked at the glowing green numbers opposite of his bed which were brightly displaying 2:47. Groaning he lay back down, emerald eyes gazing up at his ceiling. The sound of his uncles snoring clearly heard and Harry thanked Merlin for that. He had taught himself not to scream out when waking from his nightmares so he wouldn't wake up his relatives. They had clearly told (more like yelled) him that they didn't need to hear nonsense such as what happened in his dreams, especially since they were associated with _his_ kind.

Groaning Harry rolled over in his bed burying his face in his pillow. He just wanted a decent night sleep but his nightmares had been tormenting him for so long. He didn't want to bother neither Ron nor Hermione, afraid it would make them begin to worry and be protective of him. He also didn't want to tell Sirius, if he told his godfather of his nightmares he wasn't quite sure what the wrongly accused convict would do. Considering he wasn't on a mission for Dumbledore. Sirius had contacted him various times over the summer telling him bits and pieces of what he was doing, but nothing extremely important, afraid the owl would be intercepted.

Harry rolled onto his side, he knew he would be stuck with tons of chores tomorrow and needed some rest so he wouldn't be falling asleep and getting yelled at for doing so. Closing his eyes he quickly fell back asleep for the remainder of night.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Harry woke to his Aunt screaming at him to wake up. Pushing the covers off himself he got out of bed and changed into the much too large hand me down clothes of his cousins. Over the school year his already overly size cousin had grown even more. The school had told the Dursley's if the boy didn't begin to loose weight they wouldn't be able to fit him in a uniform. That had finally made Vernon and Petunia realize their son was a 'bit' large so once again, they were eating fruit in the morning, and dinner consisted of salad. What his uncle and aunt didn't know was, hen they were sleeping, he snuck down to the kitchen and snuck food to his room. Harry found it quite funny, he wanted to see his Aunt and Uncles faces when they find out Dudley won't fit into a school uniform.

Once dressed Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted the same old way, "Get Dudley's breakfast, now boy. Can't have my baby going hungry because you want to slack off." Petunia looked the boy over, noting his messy hair before turning away to bustle around the kitchen doing things. Harry got the oranges they were to eat that morning and cut them all up before setting them on a plate. He set the plates down on the table before making himself comfortable in a chair and eating his bit of orange.

Vernon continued to read the newspaper, too engrossed in a story. Harry was quite glad to see this since his uncle always came up with snide remarks about his looks or something about him being a wizard. Dudley had himself fixed on the television, watching one of his TV programs. It looked like a cops and robbers type of show. His aunt bustled about the kitchen making everything was spotless and clean, she was always cleaning, making sure nothing was out of place, it was either her, or she would get Harry to do it. He slowly slid his chair out, trying not to make any noise, and slowly moved out of the kitchen. When he though he was home free the voice of his aunt quickly reach his ears. "Boy! Where do you think you are going? You have chores to do, don't think you were going to get away without anything to do." Groaning Harry turned and trudged back into the kitchen.  
  
"That's the problem with him. Always thinking that life is fun and games and no work is involved. Just slacking off like I am sure all his kind do." Vernon was now tending to his orange, the paper placed on the table in front of him, and when not munching of his fruit, his attention focused on his nephew. "I tell you Petunia; this boy should be willing to do anything for use, considering how we took him in. But no, he thinks he is too good."   
  
Harry had grown to ignore his uncle's remarks and quietly took the list his aunt gave him. He groaned when he saw he would have to tend to the garden out front. There had been a horrible heat wave the past week and still hadn't given up. He decided that getting it done sooner than later would mean it would be a bit cooler. So he stuffed the list of chores in his pocket and went outside. 

The sun was already high in the sky beating down its heat onto anyone crazy enough to be outside. Walking over to a bed of flowers Harry began to tear out the weeds which had poked up through the variety of flowers. He made sure to get the roots. The better of a job he did the less he would have to do it. He moved onto another bed of flowers once the first one was rid of all its weeds. As he worked tediously he sighed in relief when a large shadow was cast down upon him. Noticing the shape of the shadow was that on a human and not just a passing cloud he looked up to see the friendly face of his Headmaster, Dumbledore. He quickly stood up to greet the aged wizard.

"Hello sir, Why are you here?" Harry noticed the usual twinkle in the Headmasters eyes was missing. Harry's spirits dampened quickly.

"I believe you better come inside, I'll explain everything later. Right now I need to speak to your relatives." Dumbledore gestured to the house and Harry led the way inside. 

When they entered the house Harry had to blink a few times to get his vision back to normal. Compared to outside in the sun, the house was like a dungeon. Noting that no one was in the parlor he led Dumbledore to the kitchen where he found his relatives still inhabiting. Vernon looked up to see the old man and turned pale. Harry just realized why. The Headmaster was dressed in royal blue robes and wore his usual hat. His Uncle had come to relate this to Harry's kind of people.   
  
"Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore." Harry grinned as his Uncle and Aunt both turned another shade lighter.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before continuing, "I am afraid I am not here on good news and I don't have much time, so I will be quick about this. "The wards, which were hiding this house from a dark wizard, have somehow been destroyed. I must now take young Harry here back to Hogwarts where he will be safer. You are all welcomed to join him at Hogwarts, but let me make one thing clear, if you stay here, you are putting your lives in great peril."

Harry was just as shocked about all of this as the Dursley's were. After a few moments Harry could see his uncles face begin to turn a dark shade of purple. "We will not be leaving this house. You can take him, but he won't be welcomed back here ever again." Petunia who had been standing by her husband slowly moved to stand behind her son as if she could protect him in some way from the wizard.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "That is your choice. Harry, go and collect all your things." Harry did as he was told and hurried to his room. He had managed to convince his relatives to let him have his school supplies in his room over the summer. He hurriedly packed everything and turned to Hedwig who was watching him curiously from her cage. "Could you fly to Hogwarts? I am not sure how Dumbledore plans to take me so I think you better go ahead." Hedwig flew on his shoulder and he pet her gently. Nipping his finger softly before gliding out his window.

Harry picked up her cage and grabbed a handle of his trunk and lugged it out of his room and managed to drag it down the steps. Dumbledore had been in the kitchen the whole time trying to convince the Dursley's to go to Hogwarts but knew Harry knew that it was a loosing battle. Dumbledore finished the conversation and turned to Harry and smiled. "Lets make that a bit easier to carry." He waved his wand and the trunk and cage both shrunk small enough to fit in Harry's pocket. "Ready to go?" Harry nodded.

The two of them left 4 Privet Drive and the Dursley's behind. Dumbledore led him down a small alleyway away from prying eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a muggle pen, Harry had a funny feeling what that was. "This portkey will take us to Hogwarts. Now grab hold, it should be activated in a few seconds." 

Harry reluctantly took hold of the portkey and within moment felt a pull at his navel. He soon found himself in Dumbledore's familiar oval office. All the usual things found on their shelves or on the walls, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix reading on his golden perch. It looked as if he had just went through a burning not long ago. 

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and looked at Harry. "I guess you're wondering why I brought you here and not to the Weasleys." 

Harry took a seat in a chair placed in front of the Headmasters desk. "Well yes, tere are only a few more weeks left of summer. I was hoping I'd get to see Ron before the holiday was over."

"I am afraid you wouldn't have been safe at the Wesley's. The protection over your house extends to wherever you were on the Holidays, but now that those wards have been taken I am afraid you are no longer safe anywhere else but Hogwarts. I have sent word to Mrs. Weasly of your whereabouts and she will inform Mr. Weasly who I am sure will tell Miss Granger. Well, now that you are here at Hogwarts you are allowed to perform magic without the danger of the Ministry knowing. I also must ask you if you are willing to go under the extensive training to be an Animagus. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed this and we both think being and Animagus will benefit you in many ways."

Harry swore his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was being asked if he wanted to try and become and Animagus. It was a dream of his ever since he had found out his father had been one. "Of course I would! When can I begin?" Harry nearly leapt out of his seat in anticipation.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I thought you would like the idea. Sirius was just about enthusiastic about it as you are. We can begin tomorrow as I am sure you would like to rest up and do some of your homework."

Harry inwardly groaned he wanted to start right away, but he knew Dumbledore was right. He hadn't been able to do much of his homework. With all the chores he did and not getting a proper night sleep because of his dreams he had just been too tired to do anything. So he nodded in agreement. 

"Wonderful, now you will be able to eat breakfast whenever you wake, but lunch will be served at noon and dinner at 6. You are free to roam wherever you wish, I just ask that you don't go any further out of the school than the Quidditch field. I am sure you will like to practice now that Quidditch will once again resume this year." Dumbledore smiled as he saw Harry's spirit rise more. "The password into Gryfindors common room is 'bouncing ferret'." (Harry nearly started laughing)

Composing himself Harry thanked the Headmaster before exiting the oval office and making his way up to his common room. "This year will definitely be interesting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well hello there! What do you all think of chapter 1? Yes, I know... not THAT exciting but believe me it will pick up the pace a bit in the next chapter where Harry begins his first Animagus training. So make sure to check back for the next chapter.

2nd AN: Please leave a lovely review. :0)


	2. Concentration is the Key

Title: In The Name of Merlin

Author: Hope Potter

E-mail: ashley_rpger@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I like many others wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, I don't.

Thanks: Thanks to Phoenix Tears Type Six for the idea for this fic.

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts early and some strange things begin to happen. He is asked to take Animagus training and during that time begins to suspect someone he had known for years, isn't who the person claims to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Concentration is the Key

The next morning Harry woke around 9:00, once again his dreams were plagued by dreams which had woke him around midnight, luckily he fell asleep without much trouble. Pushing the covers off himself he got out of bed and dressed in his old school robes. Looking at them he realized he would have to get new ones when he went to Diagon Alley. He wasn't sure how he was going to get there, surely Dumbledore wasn't going to take him, he was certain the Headmaster had other things to attend to.

Once dressed he set off to the Great Hall for breakfast, and when he arrived there he noticed the giant room was empty. Upon sitting at Gryffindor's table he was greeted by a house elf, Dobby to be exact. "Harry Potter sir! How is Dobby helping sir?" Dobby looked excitedly at Harry.

"Hello Dobby, um how about some bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice?" Harry smiled at the house elf.

"Right away Harry Potter, sir." With that Dobby hurried off to get Harry's breakfast. After a few short minutes a plate and goblet appeared in front of Harry who was, at that point, quite hungry. He ate the food rather quickly before setting off towards Gryffindor house when he nearly ran into Professor Snape.

The potion master sneered at the boy in front of him. "Potter, I advise you watch where you are going."

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to my common room." Harry had hoped that he wouldn't run into the greasy haired git, but here the man stood before him.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you." With that Snape walked around Harry, his black robes billowing behind him.

Harry scowled at the man's retreating back before heading towards the Headmasters room. When he arrived he looked at the gargoyle and mentally cursed Snape for not telling him the password, so he began to tick different types of sweets. "Um... Lemon drops, Chocolate Frogs, Blood pops, Cockroach Clusters..." The gargoyle leapt to the side letting Harry through. "Ugh... he can't possibly like those." Harry shivered at the thought before entering and walking up the many stairs. Upon reaching the top he stepped toward the wooden door and knocked. From within he heard Dumbledore's voice telling him to enter. Harry did as he was told and opened the door to be greeted by Dumbledore who was smiling at the young boy.

"I am glad Snape found you with little trouble I hope." Harry considered anything that dealt with Snape was trouble. "There are a few reasons you are here, Harry. Once of which is your Animagus training, we will begin that as soon as I am done explaining a few things. First though, I wanted to know if you have gotten your school supplies yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No, the Dursley's would never take me to Diagon Alley. The Weasley's always took me there."

Dumbledore nodded. "You will have to get them then, I'll arrange for someone to accompany you." Harry nodded. "Harry, today a few letters were sent out and one of which belongs to you. Instead of having it delivered I thought I'd give it to you myself." Opening one of the many draws on his desk he pulled out an envelope which was addressed to him in green lettering. Harry took the letter and opened it to find a letter from the deputy Headmistress.

Mr. Harry Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted, along with Miss Granger to be a Gryffindor Prefect. Please note that with this privilege there are many things a Prefect must do and many rules they must follow. A complete list of everything that is expected of you is attached along with you badge. Congratulations.

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry looked in the envelope and found the silver badge with the engraved P. He couldn't believe that he had been accepted to be a Prefect, especially after all the rules he had broken in previous years.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched the boy stare at the small silver badge. Clearing his voice he snapped the boy out of it before speaking again. "Congratulations Harry. I am sure you will fulfill the position quite well. Now that all of that has been settled I believe your Animagus training should begin. The sooner the better as they say."

Harry placed the letter and his badge back in the envelope and tucked it into a pocket in his robes before looking back at the Headmaster, waiting for his first instructions.

Dumbledore smiled and stood. "Well then, we should go outside incase your animal form is a bit too large for this room." With that he and Harry exited the small office and made their way outside. Dumbledore led Harry to the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. There he turned to face the 15-year-old, wand in hand. "Now Harry, the first part of Animagus is to be able to concentrate hard enough on your goal. Without concentration you won't get far in this branch of magic. It's why most wizards and witches don't become Animagus. They don't know how to concentrate strongly enough or they are too impatient to teach themselves. Harry, I want you to close your eyes and think of an animal, any one at this point. It won't be the creature you change into, but if you are concentrating hard enough I'll know."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He searched through his mind for a type of animal he wanted to concentrate on. There were so many that caught his interest and fascinated him, it was so hard to pick from the mass of them. Finally deciding upon one he concentrated on what the creature looked like.

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it Harry. Saying a short incantation sparks of gold surrounded Harry but nothing happened. "I need you to concentrate on every small detail of the animal such as it's body color, features, and size."

Harry nodded so Dumbledore would know he understood before picturing the creature in much more depth. It's black fur, massive size, four large paws, and deep brown eyes all very vivid in his mind.

Dumbledore waited a few moments. When it seemed the boy was concentrating as hard as he could he raised his wand again. Muttering the same incantation gold sparks, once again, surrounded Harry and Dumbledore watched as the boy began to change.

Quite suddenly Harry could feel himself changing into, he figured, the animal he was focusing on. He could feel and hear his bones and organs twist themselves around to fit the new body and felt himself fall forward onto all fours. His skin began to itch as black fur sprouted over his body and his face began to elongate itself into a large muzzle, which was quickly filling with sharp teeth. During the whole transformation he didn't feel much more than itchiness, it seemed as if pain wasn't part of such transformations. He was quite glad of that, he could only imagine how much it must hurt to have your whole body change so suddenly like that. He opened up his, now, deep brown eyes and looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling at him.

"Now that creature looks rather familiar." He chuckled. "Sirius would be proud, I am sure. Well, now we know that you are capable of concentrating hard enough to continue with these lessons." He waved his wand and the sparks once again surrounded Harry.

Harry could feel himself change back into his normal self and within minutes was standing on two legs facing Dumbledore as Harry, not the large black dog. "I really looked like Sirius?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Despite the white lightning bolt mark on your forehead you were an exact replica of Sirius's Animagus form. You did quite well. I am rather curious as to what animal you shall resume as your Animagus form but that will have to wait until tomorrow's lesson. Too much of this in one day and you can over exert yourself, which Madam Pomfrey would surely scold me for."

"Sir, when will I get to see Sirius? I haven't seen him since last term, and that was only for a small while, and not under the best circumstances." Harry watched his Headmaster, hoping that he would reply with something promising.

"I am sure Sirius will make an appearance before the school year starts. He has been asking me when he could see you. I informed him of you being brought here when I asked him about you taking Animagus training. I wouldn't worry about not seeing him." The sparkle in the Headmasters eye seemed to intensify as he finished. This gave Harry the idea that Dumbledore already had a plan worked out.

Dumbledore led Harry back into the castle. They departed their own ways, Harry heading straight for Gryffindor. He slowed to a halt long enough to state the password to the Fat Lady before rushing in and up to his dormitory. Opening his trunk his pulled out his Firebolt, one of the most precious things he own next to the photo album filled with pictures on his parents, his fathers invisibility cloak, and the Marauders map. He snatched up his Quidditch robes and quickly changed into them before heading outside to the pitch once again. 

Walking over to the shed which held the broom and Quidditch balls he pulled out a heavy case. Upon opening it he looked at the struggling bludgers which were trying to escape their chain clasps before adverting his eyes to the small Hogwarts shield. Opening it up he pulled out the small, walnut sized snitch and held it in his palm. Small wings appeared and immediately began fluttering extremely fast. The ball left Harry's palm and hovered for a few moments before disappearing. Harry leapt onto his broom and ascended into the air. The thrill of flying rushed back to him as he soared level with the pitch stands. Moving even higher he began to do a series of different loops and turns before diving at a 90-degree angle towards the ground. Leveling himself with his broom his speed increased as he watched the grassy earth speed towards him. At the last second he pulled out, performing a perfect Wronski Feint.

He zoomed back up to be level with the stands once again before turning to look for the snitch. After about 10 minutes of searching he found the golden ball hovering in the middle of a scoring hoop. Lowering himself on his broom he speed forward after the snitch which seemed to have known he was approaching. It zoomed off just as Harry reached for it. Harry flew through the hoop, just barely making it, and followed the snitch, weaving around trying to get a hold of the tiny ball. He followed it up and around hoops and the stands as it tried to avoid his hand that reached for it. Harry put on a burst of speed just as the ball and himself were about to collide into the stands. He clutched the tiny ball in his hand and turned his broom up and away from the danger of colliding in the walls.

He flew to the ground and landed before placing the snitch back into its case. Closing the large trunk-like case he pulled it back into the shed and closed the door before shouldering his Firebolt and heading back to Gryffindor to work on his homework. Now that the excitement of flying had passed him he began to wonder about tomorrow's Animagus lesson and what he would have to do. What made him curious was how Dumbledore seemed to expect him to achieve his new form rather quickly. It took his father and Sirius years to achieve it. Then again, they didn't have Dumbledore teaching them, they had to teach themselves how to become Animagus, but they learned because of their ambition to be with their werewolf friend on the nights of full moons. And like them Harry was determined to achieve his Animagus form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know, I am depriving you guys of knowing what Harry will become, but at least I am not leaving you all on cliffhanger, like some nasty Authors do. BUT... they will probably start forming as the story does. ;0) I know it's still slow but it will pick up as time rolls on by. I am trying to get 1 chapter out a day but I am not sure how long that will last since I have so much going on now but I'll do my best. Please leave a review so I know what you guys think of it so far. I was proud to get so many reviews for the first chapter. I wasn't expecting that much so surprise me some more.


	3. Day of Joy, Anger and an Egg?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any other characters you come across in this story.

A/N: *Looks wearily at all the angry faces* I am sorry! I've just been SSSSOOOO BUSY! I have so many things going on, plus, now that school has started I am limited to two hours on the comp a night! Two hours just doesn't but it considering I have many other things to do on the net besides typing up chapters. But, finally I have posted the 3rd chapter. I'll stop rambling for now so you can all continue reading the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Day of Joy, Anger and... an egg?

Harry slept peacefully that night, something that he hadn't experienced in quite some time. Thankfully he had no need of waking up early. Without the sound of his aunt's high-pitched voice screaming at him to wake up as she banged on his door he slept a good part of the morning. He didn't wake up until a little past 10:30 when he felt something rather heavy laying across his chest. Groaning he opened up a blurry eye to see a large, black shape on him. That promptly woke him up. After a few moments his vision cleared and a large smile spread across his face.

"Sirius!" Harry cried. The black dog leapt off the bed and soon Harry's godfather stood before him. 

"Hello there Harry!" Harry rushed and embraced his godfather in a hug before finally pulling away. Now that he had calmed down he finally registered Sirius's appearance, which he had to admit, was much better than before. His hair had but cut to shoulder length and he didn't look as haggard and drawn as he had before. He didn't look as thin either. That, Harry assumed, was because of Remus.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry's happy mood quickly changed to that of worry. Yes Dumbledore had told him he would be seeing Sirius soon, but he didn't think that Sirius would come here to see him. HE figured they would have met up in Hogsmeade as they have done before.

"I am here to take you to Diagon Alley." Sirius grinned as Harry's face turned from worriment to complete confusion. "I'll be going as your dog, Snuffles." He winked at his godson.

Complete relief waved over Harry. He had feared that Snape was going to be taking him. That was something Harry wouldn't look forward to. It would be a complete nightmare if that ever happened. "When are we going?"

Sirius smirked. "As soon as you're ready, but I have something here for you. Consider it another birthday present."

Harry took the lumpy package Sirius held out to him. His mind drifted to the present Sirius had given him on his birthday, a small wristwatch that was similar to Ron's large grandfather clock. Opening the package it revealed 3 sets of robes. Two dress robes, one of which was a silky, silvery color and the other which were a deep blue hue and had patterns of moons and stars along the cuffs, collar, and bottom. The other robe looked more like a casual robe. It was a lovely emerald green, and it had a matching cloak with a silver clasp.

"I figured you would need new dress robes, and I knew you had no other robes to wear besides your school robes, so I got you a robe to wear when you go to Diagon Alley or any other magical community instead of wearing those extremely large muggle clothes of yours." Sirius scowled when he mentioned the Muggle clothes.

"Thank you so much! They're wonderful! I was going to need to get fitted for dress robes, but I still need to get school robes." Harry got out of bed and placed the dress robes neatly within his trunk, but left the green ones out.

"Not a problem. We have all day to spend at Diagon Alley, but we keep wasting time here so get dressed." Sirius smiled at Harry.

Harry nodded and quickly left the room with his new robes in hand. After about 10 minutes he reappeared in the room again, showered, groomed (well the best he could do with his hair), and ready to go. 

Sirius looked at Harry proudly. The boy now looked like a true wizard in the robes. Sirius just could never get over though how much Harry looked like his father, except those piercing green eyes, the eyes his mother had.

"Those look great on you. I see I did rather well with the measurements... er... well Remus did." He chuckled. "Well we better be going. I told Dumbledore I'd have you back before nightfall, and I am sure you'll run into some of your friends." He stood up and walked out of the room. Before following him Harry grabbed his wand and pocketed it and threw the cloak around his shoulder before hurrying down into the common room. Thankfully it wasn't heavy or he wouldn't be able to wear it. 

"So how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" He came up to Sirius's side who was standing in front of the fireplace where a roaring fire was burning.

"By Floo of course. There is no other way we could get there, not with you not knowing how to apparate." Sirius pulled a small sack or what Harry presumed was Floo Powder out of his pocket.

"But I thought...."

Sirius was quick to cut him off. "You can't Floo into Hogwarts but you are able to Floo out. Now, I am going to change into my Animagus form. I want you to throw the powder into the fire and state where you are going, but as you walk into it, make sure you are touching me in some way so I'll go with you. Just say "The Leaky Cauldron" and we'll be off."  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius handed him the small pouch before transforming. Harry looked down at the large black dog before opening the pouch and throwing some powder into the fire. The dancing red flames promptly turned green once the powder made contact with it. "The Leaky Cauldron" Harry said. He made sure his hand was touching the top of Sirius's head before walking into the green flames.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, barely stopping himself from falling over. Sirius soon appeared beside him, looking a little less disoriented than Harry did. 

Tom looked up from where he was waiting on a small wizard dressed in maroon robes and noticed Harry and the black dog enters the room. "Hello there Harry. Come do some school shopping."

Harry smiled and nodded. What distracted him though from answering Tom were the stares he was getting from some of the people. He just replied quickly with a nod in Tom's direction before swiftly making his way to the back with Sirius. Harry breathed a sigh of relief once he reached the small room. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He looked at the wall and hoped he remembered how to open it. Finally his memory came back and he tapped his wand along the appropriate bricks. (A/N: I forgot! And I can't look it up because I lent my book out to a friend. Oh well...)

Harry looked down at Sirius. "Well, I need to get come money so we should head to Gringots." Sirius barked his approval so the two set off to the wizard bank.

Harry and Sirius entered and walked up to one of the Goblins who quickly obliged to take Harry to his vault after he showed the Goblin his key. Harry turned to Sirius who promptly sat down near the entrance that led to the carts. He gave Harry a look, which said' I'll keep my paws on the ground.' Harry chuckled but followed the Goblin.

After a short, yet slightly nauseating ride they arrived at Harry's vault. The Goblin took the key from Harry and opened the door to give him access. Once opened Harry entered it and shoveled in galleons, knuts, and sickles. Once his pouch was full he put it in the same pocket as his wand and went back out to the cart.

Once back at the surface Harry breathed a sigh of relief and met up with Sirius. The two promptly left the bank and began to walk up the street. Harry glanced in many shops as they walked. When they came upon Quality Quidditch Supplies Harry noticed a group of red heads clustered outside of it. A grin quickly sprang upon his face and hurried towards them. "Ron!" One of the redheads turned to see Harry and smiled. "Harry! I am glad you were able to come. I was wondering if I was going to run into you or not."

"Sir- I mean Snuffles and I had to go to Gringotts first." Harry said.

It wasn't until that point that Ron noticed the black dog at Harry's side. "Hey snuffles!" The dog barked a reply, his tail wagging. Fred and George turned around at the bark and smiled when they saw Harry.

"Harry ol' chap, nice to see you again." George said cheerfully as he rounded on Harry and Ron.

"Yes, wonderful! We were just about to take Ron to get his surprise." Fred said as he clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron looked wearily at the twins; he had no idea what the surprise was but Harry did. Harry had asked the twins to get Ron some new dress robes with the prize money he had given them. He knew Ron would never accept such a gift from him so he found a way to help his friend without him knowing it.

"Come on Ronnikins!" George and Fred chorused together as they half dragged half pulled Ron along the street with Harry chuckling behind them. Sirius looked up at his Godson curiously, but Harry was paying too much attention to the three brother in front of him to notice. 

George and Fred led Ron to Madam Malkins and promptly took him inside. "Now, Ronnikins, we want you to pick out some dress robes." Fred said as George stepped back to stand next to Harry.

Ron looked skeptical at his brothers. "You're buying me dress robes? Why?" 

Harry got a bit worried but Fred and George covered up nicely. "Well, since we had left over money." George said.

"And we didn't know what to do with it." said Fred.

"AND those dress robes you have now are completely horrible." George continued.

"We thought we'd do you a favor." finished Fred.

Ron lifted an eyebrow. "OK... so I can get whichever dress robe I want?"

Fred and George looked at each other before looking at Ron. "Yep!"

Ron didn't question any longer. He set out in search of some new dress robes, ones without lace. Finally, after about 10 minutes of looking Ron found ones he liked. they were a dark blue made of slightly silky material. Madam Malkin fitted his robes and he was set to go. While they were there they also got fitted for school robes. During the whole time Sirius sat outside. Madam Malkin was not happy when he came in and promptly shooed him out. Once they were all set they paid for their new robes and set out again. Sirius quickly rejoined them.

Harry pulled out his school list. "I still need to get all my books, quills and ink." Ron voiced his agreement. 

Since it was settled they headed off to Flourish and Botts. Ron and Harry set off together to get their things. After finally collecting everything they managed to walk over to the counter and pay for all of them before getting bags to make them much easier to carry. 

Sirius was beginning to get quite angry. He kept getting kicked out of all of the stores and was beginning to think this was a bad idea coming with Harry.

Next the headed off to get quills and ink. Harry bought himself some green colored ink to brighten up his notes a bit. 

After they had all their supplies they headed off to gawk at the things in Quality Quidditch supplies. There had yet to be a broom any better than the Firebolt so Harry was still up-to-date with his broom, but he needed more polish for his broom care kit so he brought some more to add to it. Harry added the polish to his bag of books before walking over to Ron who was busy looking at some Chudley Canons posters.

The four boys left Quality Qudditch and headed up the street, Ron and Harry chatting animatedly when Harry Ran straight into someone nearly dropping his bags. As he stepped away and was about to say his apologies he stopped dead. Right before him stood Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy stood just to his side.

"Harry Potter. You really should watch where you're going. You wouldn't want to bump into the wrong sort of people now would you." Lucius smirked.

Sirius growled menacingly at Lucius he looked down at the large dog. "Ah I see you got yourself a dog, not sure if that mutt could protect you too well though." Draco just smirked at Harry.

Ron looked like he was ready to kill. Harry just glared at the man. "I am afraid I just did run into the wrong sort. I'll have to make sure that I look out for you Death Eaters a little bit more."

Lucius smirk turned. He was not happy that this boy had just called him a Death Eater out in public. Even if the Minister was so stubborn enough to recognize Voldemort's return some of the friends of that muggle loving fool Dumbledore knew of his Masters return. "I wouldn't go around making Presumptions about people. It may get you in trouble some day. Come on Draco." And with that the two stalked away with the four boys glaring at their backs.

"Someday dad will get him arrested, I am sure of it." George said.

"Well we better get back to the Leaky Cauldron, Mum will be looking for us." said Fred and the group headed off back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and walked in they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasly with Ginny sitting at a table. Walking over Mrs. Weasly sighed. "Thank Merlin, I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry Mum, but we ran into Lucius Malfoy n the way back here." Ron said and he collapsed into an empty chair. Harry taking a seat right next to him, placing his bags on the floor.

"He didn't cause any trouble did he?" Mr. Weasly looked quite concerned. 

"No. Just told me I should watch where I was walking cause I wouldn't want to run into the wrong sorts." Harry said.

"Well he's always threatening people." George and Fred said. Mr. Weasly nodded in agreement. 

"As long as no one was hurt." Mr. Weasly said.

"Harry looked at the wristwatch Sirius had given him. It was getting late in the afternoon and he had another Animagus lesson that day. "I better be getting back to Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasly nodded. "Yes, I am sure Dumbledore is wondering what is taking you so long."

Mrs. Weasly got up when Harry did and hugged him. "Do be careful dear."

"I will Mrs. Weasly." He said. With that he and Sirius walked over to the fireplace. Harry threw a but of powder into the fire and placed a hand on Sirius's head. "The Three Broomsticks!" He walked into the fire and disappeared.

(A/N: I was thinking of ending it hear... but decided to keep going, as a gift for me taking so long with this.)

Harry and Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks and made their way up to Hogwarts. Once safely on the Hogwarts grounds Sirius changed back into his normal self.

"I guess you didn't enjoy your day too much with all the shops kicking you out." Harry looked at Sirius.

"It wasn't so bad. I was glad to be able to keep an eye on you though. Lucius didn't hurt you... right?"

"No. Just startled me, that's all. I wasn't really expecting to run into him there."

"No, I don't think any of us were. Well lets get up to the tower and get you unpacked, then you can get ready for your lessons." Sirius said, so they went up to Gryffindor Tower and entered the fifth year boy's dormitory. Sirius sat down on Harry's bed while Harry began to unpack his things and place them in his trunk. When he began to unpack his books he noticed something rather strange sitting near the bottom of the bag. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It appeared to be an egg... a black. Its surface was a shiny black and was big enough to sit in both of Harry's hands.

"Sirius, what's this? I know I didn't purchase anything like this." Harry showed him the egg. Sirius got up from the bed to get a closer look at the egg. 

"I am not sure what it is. Finish unpacking and we'll go see Dumbledore." 

Harry nodded and set the eggs down and finished unpacking. Once done he and Sirius went to Dumbledores office. There they found the Headmaster sitting in his chair working on something.

"Headmaster, Harry and I just got back from Diagon Alley, but hen he was unpacking he found what looks like to be an egg in one of his bags." Sirius said.

Dumbledore looked quite intrigued by this. "May I see the egg, Harry?"

Harry nodded and handed the egg to Dumbledore who took it and began to inspect it. Harry and Sirius sat down in chairs and waited for the Headmaster to say something. After many long minutes he did.

"I am not quite sure what it is, but it is an egg. All we can do is wait for it to hatch. Harry, you take care of it. I assure you that whatever hatches out it won't harm you since you will be the most likely thing it sees and thus, consider you it's 'parent'. But do be careful with it. Make sure it's kept safe and warm. As soon as it hatches come tell me immediately so I can assess what to do from there."

Harry nodded and took the egg, which Dumbledore handed back to him. "I'll go put it in the dormitory then come back for my lessons." Harry rose from his seat.

"Yes, once you come back down we'll get started immediately." Dumbledore said.

Harry then left the room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. _This egg is very strange. I've never saw anything like it before. _ Harry thought. _ Well... we'll just have to wait and see what hatches from it... if it hatches._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey there! Like the chapter? It's 8 pages! I know, it's still kinda slow. The next chapter you should find out what Harry's Animagus is though. And the egg MIGHT hatch. Haven't decided on that yet. You'll just have to wait and see like Harry ;0) Please leave a review so I know what you think of this so far. I might get an e-mail list going to I can inform you all of updates. If I get one I'll give you details about it in the next chapter.


	4. A Melody From Within

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling gets all the credit for the characters created in this story.

*Author runs from the stones being chucked at her.* I am sorry! I've been busy and haven't had the desire to write anything for this story, but I am now buckling myself down and making myself write. I've noticed many of you have taken an interest in this story and I really don't want to let any of you down. I did take participation in a program called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writers Month) the story I have been writing for it went down the tube. The plot just broke apart. It was my first attempt at an original fic. If you guys want I can post up what I have of it. Maybe I'll continue it at some time if I get an idea or you guys really think I should. Anyway, enough of my rambling... onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: A Melody From Within

After depositing the strange egg in his dormitory, Harry rushed back to the headmaster's office. He was thrilled that he would be changing into his animagus form today, the form that was living dormant within him. Harry skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle that concealed Dumbledores office. Stating the password it jumped aside and he hurried up the stairs to come before the large door. He didn't bother knocking and walked right in. There he found Sirius and Dumbledore in, what seemed to be a deep conversation, which halted abruptly upon his entrance.

Dumbledore stood from his chair, his blue eyes twinkling behind half moon glasses. "Well, now that you are back Harry, I believe we can get started. Let's be off then." 

Sirius rose from a chair placed in front of the headmaster's desk and proceeded to follow his godson and Dumbledore. He watched Harry, as the boy seemed absolutely ecstatic about what was to happen. He chuckled to himself, remembering the day he, James, and Pettingrew managed to transform. That was a day of remembrance, though he wished that he and James had never helped Wormtail to achieve his form. Though it did represent him very well. Funny how the form reflected his personality which would reveal itself in later years.

Dumbledore led the two out of Hogwarts and towards the lake. He stopped a good distance from the lake and school, making sure there was plenty of open room. "Now Harry, this can be a bit tricky, and take a lot of concentration to manage it. For now you will be performing your transformation with your wand. After a few more lessons you should be able to change without its help."

Harry nodded and pulled his wand from the inside of his robe's pocket and gripped it tightly within his hand, his knuckles turning white. He was actually becoming nervous as he began to doubt himself. 'What is I can't do it? What if I don't have the power to perform it.' All the while another half of himself was telling him he could. 'You did it before. Maybe not your form but you managed to change yourself.'

Sirius took a place beside Dumbledore who was watching the boy with a smile. He looked so much like his father, and acted like him too. With courage, a strong will, and determination he was sure would pull this boy through anything thrown at him.

"Ok Harry." Dumbledore held his own wand in his right hand. "There are specific movements for this spell, and the words must be pronounced correctly or it won't work." He held up his wand. "Bestia Mutare." He flicked his wrist to the right, then left before sweeping it downward in quick sharp movements. A could of white smoke billowed up before quickly disappearing to reveal a large gray stag with a magnificent set of antlers which sat proudly on his head. 

This transfixed Harry. His father had been a stag! It was a bit strange seeing the headmaster stand before him in the same form his father had took on. Though he was sure there were extreme differences.

Smoke billowed around the stag and when it vanished Dumbledore was standing in its place. "The process of changing back is a bit easier. All you have to do is picture yourself as you are now and say the words Humanus Mutare in your mind." 

"All right, I think I have it." He took a deep breath before holding his wand out in front of him. "Bestia Mutare!" He flicked his wand elegantly to the left, then right then swept the wand down but nothing happened. He looked up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Flick to the right then left. You did it the opposite way. And make sure your movements and quick and sharp. You said the words perfectly fine though. Also, make sure your mind is completely clear of everything else besides the spell." He smiled and nodded for Harry to try again.

Harry looked at Sirius who only watched his Godson with a smile. Harry closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind before opening them. "Bestia Mutare!" He flicked his wand sharply to the right, left, the swept it in a downward motion. To his surprise a cloud of white smoke enveloped him and he could feel himself transform slowly into his animal form. The ground began to rush at him as he shrunk in size, he watched as his mouth elongated and got hard. His legs, which had shrunk, got hard while the heal of his feet grew into another toe as it seemed to him, and his 5 toes fussed into three skinny, but longer ones. His arms grew light in weight, as did his whole body for that fact. Finally he felt his skin begin to prickle up as if he had Goosebumps and felt something fluffy spread over his body.

Dumbledore and Sirius watched as the smoke slowley began to disappear. Appearing from within it wasn't Harry, but was a magnificent Phoenix. Its body covered in black feathers its flight wings, the tips of his tails feathers and his plumage that of a shinning silver. Right in the middle of the Phoenix's forehead was a silver lightning bolt. Its feet were a light gray but it's eyes were that of a bright emerald green.

Sirius looked awestruck as he looked at his Godson, now in the form of a Phoenix. Merlin had been the only wizard ever to achieve a form such as honored as that. But there stood Harry, his head held high with all the elegance a Phoenix has.

Harry spread his wings and trilled softly. He was surprised to hear the melody being emitted from himself. 'A phoenix? I am a Phoenix!' he was absolutely thrilled, but, then thoughts flooded his mind. 'Great, another thing that makes me odd and gives people a reason to stare.'

Dumbledore wasn't surprised at all. He smiled knowingly at Harry, a twinkle in his blue eyes. He expected nothing less of the boy in front of him. "All right Harry now lets see if you can manage to change yourself back." He had no worries that Harry wouldn't be able to change back. If he was able to perform that spell with no flaw on his second try, changing back would be no trouble.

Harry closed his eyes. 'Humanus Mutare.' He felt himself grow and reform back into his original, human state.

Sirius and Dumbledore watched as a thick white smoke formed around Harry again, only to reveal the 15-year-old, as he originally was when it vanished. The boy seemed ready to explode with questions, Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I think I already know your question, and no, no one was ever able to transform into any magical animal, especially a Phoenix. Everyone except Merlin. He was the only wizard ever to obtain a magical animagus form." Dumbledore stated.

"But why was I able to become a Phoenix?" Harry looked at the headmaster.

"There may be many reasons, all of which could be possible. There is no need to fret about it at the moment I am sure you will find the answer to that question in due time. Now that you have managed to obtain your form we will stop there for the day. Performing that spell too many times can wear you out. I advise you got get some rest, you've had a busy day, and I believe there is an egg up in your dormitory expecting attention from you." He smiled.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded and headed back to the castle. His mind was still swamped with questions that would just not go away. He hoped most of them would be resolved when he looked up more information in the library tomorrow.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore who was watching the boy trapsed back into Hogwarts. "What does this mean? You said yourself only Merlin could obtain such a form! Why can Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We can not be certain on anything at this moment. All we can be certain about is that Harry is an extremely powerful wizard, and we should expect some interesting things to evolve from him this year." His attention never left Harry as the boys form disappeared within the walls of the school. 'Yes, we can expect a lot from you this year, Harry.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Not as long as I had hoped but that's about as much as I wanted to cover in this chapter. I'll TRY and get another chapter out soon, no promises. I might get another chapter out quicker if I get a fair amount of reviews. 

A/N 2: Also, please tell me if you would like me to post the bit of the original novel I have been writing. It is pertaining the magic and fantasy.


	5. A New Friend

Disclaimer: ok, you guys know the routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: A New Friend

Weeks went by and it was the day before the school term would begin. Harry groaned and moved around under his covers, his pillow on top of his head. With a grunt he knocked the pillow off the bed and threw the covers off of himself. He sat up, sleep still in his eyes, and got up out of bed before walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up. The past weeks had been quite boring to him. Besides his animagus training there really wasn't much to keep him busy besides his homework, which he had finished after the first week. The egg, which he had been taking care of still hadn't hatched nor begun to show any signs of hatching. Harry was taking good care of it. He made sure it was kept warm and he never disturbed it. He was beginning to wonder if it would ever hatch.

He walked out of the bathroom dressed in the green robes that Sirius had given him. Stopping in front of a mirror he tried to fix his damp hair but to no success. Harry walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it, arms spread out over the mattress. He couldn't wait till the other students arrived; at least he wouldn't be as bored as he is now. The teachers had already moved back into the school and were preparing for the upcoming year, this halted Harry from taking his usual night flights as a Phoenix. After he had mastered transforming into his Phoenix form without the use of a wand he had taken to flying around the school grounds at night. The Headmaster had approached him about it the day the teachers arrived and warned him not to take his night flights. He didn't want Harry to be seen. It would bring suspicion if a black and silver phoenix was seen flying around Hogwarts.

As he lay on his bed a soft cracking noise could be heard. He lifted his head and looked around the room lit by the suns light shining through the window. He didn't notice anything out of place but he did notice the small crack line running down the side of the black eggshell. He leapt up from the bed and hurried to the desk the egg had been sitting on for the past few weeks. He watched as another crack began to form and ran down the side of the egg. Harry couldn't move even though Dumbledore told him to inform him if the egg began to hatch. He watched as smaller lines began to form from the larger ones, the egg soon completely covered with cracks. Sounds could be heard from inside the egg, Harry couldn't quite tell what the creature was though. The eggshell, making it impossible to tell what was making all the noise was muffling the sounds.

Green eyes watched in fascination as bits of the black shell began to crack off and fall onto the desk. A tiny beak could be seen poking it's way through as soft cheeps of freedom filled the air. Harry wasn't quite sure if he should help the creature or not when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning around quickly he saw Dumbledore smiling down at him. "Help the little one out that will make sure you impress him."

With a nod Harry turned back to the egg and carefully began to pull bits of the egg apart. Within a few miniatures of doing this a tiny Phoenix lay in the material he had placed around the egg to keep it warm. It's gray feathers wet from its containment within the shell. Harry slowly cupped his hands under it and lifted it up as chirping still continued from the exhausted bird. A black beaded eye opened up and looked at Harry, the boy's reflection dancing across it. Impression had been made and the Phoenix would always stay loyal to Harry, even after many burnings the picture of Harry's face would remain embedded in its mind, never to be forgotten.

Dumbledore watched with a smile at the boy and the tiny Phoenix, which resembled Fawkes, his scarlet and gold phoenix, when it was only a chick. A phoenix was the best thing for Harry to own, yes Hedwig was very loyal to her master, but a Phoenix was even more so and would protect their master or its master's loyal friends when the time arose. "Harry, make sure you take good care of your Phoenix. After it begins to mature it will begin to show its unique characteristics, and what breed of Phoenix it is. I don't recall ever seeing a Phoenix hatch from a black egg though. Quite curious." Blue eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses.

"Headmaster, the other students arrive here tomorrow. What should I do with him, I mean, I can't let them bother him when he's so young can I?" Harry questioned, as his eyes remained transfixed upon the bird in his hands. 

Dumbledore smiled. "That's the marvelous thing about Phoenix's. The bird will probably be well matured by the time the students arrived, enough that it will be showing its colors, as well as flying about. No need to worry about him at all. Now, why don't you let it rest for now." 

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and smiled before placing the bird on the material and wrapping the material around it in a nest type of formation. He turned to the headmaster, guilt setting in. "I am sorry I didn't warn you or Sirius but when the egg began to hatch I just couldn't pull myself away from it. It was like I was being drawn to it."

"No need to worry Harry, I figured as much, that is why I placed a charm on the egg the day after you found it so I would know when it began to hatch." Dumbledore walked towards the door. "Now, I think you should get some breakfast before tending to your Phoenix. You will need to spend most of the day with it so you both get to grow closer to one another."

"Sir, where is Sirius, why didn't he come up?" Harry asked.

"Sirius had to leave for the day to contact a few people for me. He will be back before dinner tonight. I think when you come down later this evening you should bring your Phoenix along. He should be mature enough by them to accompany you. I would like the professors to see the Phoenix since he will be living here with us for sometime, and if I know young Phoenix's he may make some guest appearances in your classes if he sees fit. After a week he should be trained enough that he won't do that, but it all depends on the Phoenix." Dumbledore opened the door to the dormitory and walked out before quietly closing the door behind him.

Harry looked at the slumbering Phoenix for a few minutes before walking out of the room to wash up his hands. He walked out of the bathroom, paper towel in hand, and threw it into the trash bin before walking out of Gryffindor Tower and heading to the Great Hall for some breakfast. He had a long day ahead of him if he had to stay with the young Phoenix the whole time and didn't want to be getting hunger attacks because he decided to skip breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I am way too nice to you guys. I should start ending my chapters on cliffhangers. ^_^ Anyway, I know this was a long awaited chapter, I've had lots of people telling me to get this chapter out quick. A few of you had several questions, and unfortunately, I can't answer them all, though some of your questions were answered in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE review

A/N2: I decided to make a list which all of you may join to receive updates of when the story, or any other story which I put up is updated. I join this group just go to the URL below. I sent a few invitations to some of you; not all of you got one though. 

Yahoo!Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DailyOwl


	6. Revealed and Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any other characters associated with the wizarding world besides Harry's Phoenix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Revealed and Forgotten

That day Harry only associated with his Phoenix, which he dubbed Extaft, another name that he found in his History of Magic book. The phoenix has grown quickly just as Dumbledore had said. The bird was already flying around and its gray feather had begun to molt off, revealing metallic-like silver feather. Its elegant plumage as well as its wings and tail feathers were silver with the tips dabbed with a shiny white. The bird was extremely elegant and took to Harry quickly. 

It was nearing dinnertime and Sirius had yet to appear. Harry was beginning to worry. At that moment the portrait which was entry to the common room swung open and Sirius stepped through. Harry leapt from his seat, causing a startle from Extaft and ran over to his godfather. "Sirius! Where have you been?"

Sirius smiled at Harry and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I am afraid I can't tell you, but you'll be getting a surprise when you go down to dinner soon." He looked up from Harry to see the magnificent phoenix perched on the top of a large scarlet chair. "So I guess it's safe to assume that egg finally hatched?" He looked back down at Harry.

Harry was just about to ask about the surprise mentioned when Sirius asked hom about his phoenix. "Yes, is hatched this morning. He grew very quickly. He only looked like a small ball of gray feathers earlier." He grinned.

"Does he have a name?" Sirius asked as he walked over to the bird and stroked his chest.

"I named him Extaft." He walked over to Sirius and his phoenix Extaft leapt from his perch on the chair to sit on Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked the silver phoenix's chest gently.

Sirius examined the bird approvingly. "That bird must be rare. I've never seen a phoenix with colorings like this. I wish we knew where you had gotten the egg though. It seems it all turned out for the best, you finding it." He smiled and walked over to the Portrait. "We best be getting down to The Great Hall. They'll be wondering what is taking us so long." 

Harry smiled and walked over to Sirius. The two left Gryffindor Tower together and walked down several flights of stairs and corridors before coming upon the huge doors of The Great Hall. Sirius pushed one open and Harry walked through followed by Sirius. 

Dumbledore turned from Minerva who he had been talking to see Harry and Sirius walk in. His gaze was quickly drawn to the phoenix on Harry's shoulder and a smile played across his face. "I see you have finally joined us Harry."

Harry walked up to the head table where he had been joining the teachers at meal times. There was no sense in Harry eating alone at the Gryffindor table. As he walked forward several of the teachers gapped at Extaft. Harry walked to his seat which was located next to Sirius's and sat down.

"Harry, may I ask what you have decided to name your phoenix?" Dumbledore asked curiously as many of the teachers continued to look at the oddly colored bird.

"I named him Extaft sir." When he said that Sirius took his seat beside his godson and leaned back in the chair with an audible sigh.

"Wonderful name for him. Now Harry, we have a surprise for you, we'd like you to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Arabella Figg." Dumbledore gestured to an older looking lady who sat at the far side of the table dressed in soft blue robes. She had graying brunette hair which hung just to her shoulder and her eyes were a dark gray color. 

Harry recognized the woman straight away. "Mrs. Figg? The old cat loving lady who watched me when the Dursley's went away?"

Arabella smiled. "That's me Harry, though I don't love cats as much as you would think." She smiled. "I'll explain it all at another time as I am sure we are all looking forward to the meal that should be served soon?"  
  
Everyone voiced their agreement. Within a few minutes their plates were full of food and Harry was digging in, giving bits of his bread to Extaft who was now perched on the top of his chair. As he ate he realized that Snape was missing from the row of teachers. The potions masters chair was unoccupied which was a bit strange. He decided against asking where Snape was, figuring it had to do with what Dumbledore talked to him about last year.

After dinner Harry was escorted back to Gryffindor common room by Sirius. "Sirius, where is Remus at? I haven't seen him at all since I came here over the summer." 

Sirius continued walked up the flight of stairs, hoping they wouldn't begin to move while he answered. "He's doing various jobs for Dumbledore. I expect you will see him sometime during the year. I'll be leaving tomorrow to go help him."

Harry didn't like the sound of any of this. "Sirius, you be careful. I don't want you being caught or being seen by anyone."

"Don't worry kido, I'll be perfectly fine. I am the one who should be worrying about you." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry didn't need to go any further with asking why Sirius was worried about him. That was an obvious answer. Since Voldemort had regained his body everyone was sure he'd be trying to get Harry again.

They stopped when they came to the portrait of The Fat Lady. They stated the password and walked in.

"Well Harry, I have to go see Dumbledore about a few things. You make sure to get a good nights rest since the other students will be arriving tomorrow." Sirius led him to the stairway that led up to the boys dormitory.

"I will Sirius, no need to worry. Goodnight!" Harry said as he climbed up the staircase. Extaft flew up ahead of him and made himself comfortable on what would be Ron's bed. Harry smiled and got changed in his pajamas before sliding under the red blankets. He was simply exhausted after such a long day and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He drifted off into a restless sleep.

****************************

"MALFOY!" The snake-like voice of Voldemort echoed around the dungeon-like room. A man emerged from a crowd of deatheaters, fashioning an all black robe and cloak as well as a black mask.

"Master?" The man, presumed to be Lucius Malfoy kneeled before his master.

"The Phoenix egg you promised me as mistakenly given to Potter. You said it would most likely not hatch but our dear Severus Snape has given us word that it has! That phoenix is EXTREMELY rare and it is now Potters!" He roared.

"Master, I am..." But he didn't get to finish as Voldemort pointed his wand at him and placed the cruciatus curse on him. Lucius screamed out in pain as his hands clenched into fists, his nail digging into his palms causing droplets of blood to form. After what seemed like hours but was a mere two minutes the curse was lifted.

"I expect you to take care of this Lucius. I want Potter delivered to me." Voldemort's red slits for eyes glared at the man.

"Yes, master." Lucius managed to get to his feet and returned to his position among the group of deatheaters.

"Severus." Voldemorts eyes drifted to another man who stepped from the group of black robbed figures. 

"Yes master?" Snape stated as he kneeled before Voldemort. He felt like spitting on the sorry excuse for a man but that would only mean death, and he was better alive than dead at that moment.

"Severus, I want you to keep a close watch on the muggle loving fool and Potter. Keep notes on that Phoenix as well, you know what it can accomplish and we can't allow it to grow strong. As long as Potter grows stronger in will, physical, and magical ability so will that phoenix." Voldemort slid his wand through his left hand.

"Yes master." He stood up and walked back to the group of deatheaters.

Voldemort dismissed the group. "You will Pay potter for all the pain you have put me through."

********************************

Harry sat straight up in bed, his scar burning with pain. The dream was already fading from his mind and he could barely remember anything except Snape was there, as well as Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. After taking a large deep breath he laid back down in bed and drifted off back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is the end of that chapter! I am SO tired, I didn't even bother checking for spelling and grammar mistakes so please excuse those. Also, I don't remember there being a description of Mrs. Figg in the books. I can't go back and look since a friend is reading the first book. Anyway please leave a review.


End file.
